


Never Alone

by Weekesandwentz



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Anxiety, Camping, Deamus, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Honesty, Kissing, M/M, Opening Up, Secrets, Short Story, abuse story, christmas break, draco abused, draco and harry - Freeform, drarry fluff, idk what tags to put, open draco, sad draco, sixth year, slow build relationship, small deamus, tent, truth telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekesandwentz/pseuds/Weekesandwentz
Summary: Walking the empty halls and eating alone at Christmas time was lonely, well that was until Harry bumped into a very different version of the popular Slytherin.





	1. Chapter 1 : The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry fic. Based in 6th year before the whole Half Blood Prince story . Draco/Harry with minor Dean/Seamus Ron/Hermione

Hermione and Ron spent the day packing their things ready for the Christmas break. And as per usual Harry was sitting on his bed reading, definitely not packing. Ron was aware of the glum attitude Harry was portraying and asked quietly 

"Harry are you sure you are okay alone? Remember it's not too late to decide to come with us you know?" 

Ron was referring to his trip to Romania tomorrow, Harry shook his head.   
"I told you, just enjoy your family holiday and I will be fine." he replied. 

Satisfied with the reply, Ron took his case down the stairs and met Hermione with a warm smile. Their relationship had became stronger these past couple of months and Harry knew they deserved some quality couple time in Romania. It was as if Hermione sensed Harry's thoughts as she broke off the hug that Ron had just possessively pulled her in to, and turned to face the messy haired boy. 

"Harry, coming with us would benefit you greatly. A break from school work and thinking about what's coming would be ever so good. Wouldn't it Ron?" she nudged Ron gently.

Ron turned to Harry and smiled, knowing he couldn't change Harrys mind. 

"Oh come on 'mione we've talked about this multiple times. Harry might want to have his own alone time, and it's not like he is totally alone is it? He has Dean and Seamus see!" Ron pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the Gryffindor pair sitting side by side by the fire. Hermione gave a weak smile and knew she couldn't do much more. 

With the train leaving in an hour, Harry waved his two best mates away as they strolled off hand in hand from the castle. He chuckled to himself. Even though he felt slightly upset at waving the pair off, he couldn't hide the fact that he needed a break from everything. A time to think things over and relax. With no particular plan Harry trudged back to the common room, excited to feel bored for once. 

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. 

"Dilligrout." Harry expressionlessly replied. 

"Honestly a smile would be nice, you kids have no respect." Harry didn't have any strength left to reply with attitude so he just gave a nod of the head and passed through. Apart from Dean and Seamus in the corner and a few 2nd years at a table, it was strange to see the usual lively room so bare and quiet. As Harry walked across to his two friends playing wizards chess, he noticed Dean was gently stroking Seamus' knee. Even though Harry was used to seeing the two so inseparable, he never wavered a thought as to wether they were more than best friends. Whilst relighting some candles to keep him occupied, Harry kept watch from the corner of his eye on the pair. Dean was looking at Seamus in a kind and loving sort of way, and as the two slowly leaned into each other to join lips, Harry left and walked up the stone stairs to his bed. Harry was shocked. But not in a bad way, a rush of warmth and happiness flooded through him as he thought about what he had just witnessed. Not knowing his own sexuality yet, he felt more confident in experimenting and was happy for his fellow Gryffindors to be so openly in love. Pushing all of the flooding thoughts away, Harry pulled on a comfortable hoodie and grabbed a couple of overdue library books to kill some time. 

Walking through the ancient corridors, Harry couldn't help but picture a younger Sirius strolling these halls. It's been half a year and Sirius' death was still dragging Harry down. Everything seemed to remind him of his godfather. Hermione being concerned about leaving Harry behind was largely due to the fact that Harry was still grieving. But recently things have been easier, lessons have got better and Harry actually feels like he has been progressing. Entering the library felt like he was back under his invisibility cloak at night, because the room was totally empty, just rows of aged books. After handing the overdue books back to a not so impressed Madame Pince, Harry went and picked some more from the oak shelves. Astrology, being the only subject Harry has difficulty with, had a large range of books to choose from. As Harry was picking 'The Secret Language of Birthdays' (a large tattered book on Zodiac signs) someone entered the library. With a quick flash of green fabric and white hair, Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he looked up to see the popular, narcissistic, Slytherin glaring his way. Draco Malfoy would be the last person Harry would have expected to see at Hogwarts over Christmas time. He expected him to be sitting in some velvet green armchair hidden in a dark room at his manor. Draco, seeing the surprised look growing on his nemesis' face slit his eyes and stalked off to a table near the back. 

After a couple of hours spent reading and researching in the library, Harry left and headed back for his bed to kill some time. He felt a little awkward hanging around the Gryffindor common room now, being aware of the situation between his two friends. It felt silly to just sit reading on his bed when he should be taking his mind off of school work. But every time Harry stopped reading three things would pop into his mind, Draco and what he was doing at Hogwarts over Christmas, Dean and Seamus' relationship, and what is for dinner. Deciding the last one was the best option to dwell over, Harry hastily grabbed some shoes and walked over to his friends. 

"Hey erm Dean and Seamus, I was wondering if you were going to dinner soon or something?" Harry awkwardly asked. 

"Oh hello Harry, we have already been for early dinner I'm afraid. Sorry though." Seamus cheerfully replied. 

"Oh no worries then, thats fine. Have a nice evening." As Harry walked out of the portrait, he took a quick look back, and to no surprise Seamus' arm was already draped back around Dean. 

It was as if it was planned, the minute Harry turned the corridor which lead to the hall, Draco did so the opposite side. Awkwardly walking side by side, Draco stalking a little ahead, Harry was pondering over what to say. He didn't need to because Draco got there first. 

"Merlin Potter, seems you are stalking me." He sneered. 

Harry was taken aback, especially as this was Draco speaking without his other two brutes at his side. 

"You entered the library after me actually." Replied Harry in a slightly cocky tone. 

"Observing me were you?" 

"No, I just don't think anyone can miss your shiny white hair Malfoy." 

"Thanks for the compliment Potter." And with a smirk, Malfoy went left as Harry went right, both going to eat some dinner. 

Whilst finishing his coconut and raspberry sponge, Harry kept glancing up at Draco, who was sitting on the opposite side of the hall but facing him. He was sitting with a couple of 7th year Slytherins, joining in the conversation every now and again. It was on his last bite, when he looked up to see if Malfoy had left yet, that the pair locked eyes. Instant panic was shown in Draco's eyes, and it took every ounce of strength that Harry had in him, not to smile. Then suddenly Harry realised that he was staring at him too, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. But what was there to be embarrassed about? It was just two rivals glaring at each other from across a room. Very abruptly Harry stood, and at the same time so did Draco. Harry left the table and headed to the door, mirror image as to what Draco was doing on the other side. As they both went out of the door the Slytherin did something Harry never would have expected, he asked. "If you are really alone, next time in the library I will help you with astrology." And with just one look in the eye, Draco turned on his heel and headed towards the dungeons. 

The whole stroll back to the common room, Harry was reliving that moment. That moment where his enemy, the evil Slytherin, offered to be some company and help him. Harry didn't even really need help, but he knew Draco was in his astrology class and knew that he was aware of Harrys difficulty to grasp the subject. Climbing through the portrait hole, back to the very warm and welcoming common room, made Harry snap back to reality. He noticed the loved up couple had vanished from the sofa, and now there were two small groups of 2nd and 3rd years teaching each other how to play Monopoly, which Harry knew was a confusing muggle game. This made Harry think of his horrible cousin Dudley playing it now back in Privet Drive. He could remember this was the Dursleys favourite Christmas game. Not really wanting to join in or sit like a loner, he decided to wander back off upstairs to his bed. Climbing the last few steps he became very aware of the sound of ruffling and low murmuring. Thinking nothing of it, Harry entered the room to find all the beds empty but one. One with two people in it. Harry should have seen it coming, he knew at some point he would see them sharing a bed, but maybe not sharing a bit more like this occasion. Trying not to look and creeping over to his own bed on the far end, Dean must of heard movement because his head popped out from under the blankets, and a very shocked look came over his face. Seamus, obviously noticing Dean had stopped whatever he was doing, popped his head out too, right below Deans. His expression was the same as the one above. Not wanting to make it awkward, Harry smiled and quickly said   
"Sorry guys I wasn't aware, erm, I will leave and come back up later. Yeah so you carry -" but Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Dean had already pulled on pyjama bottoms and got out of the bed. 

"Im so sorry Harry, how bad of us. We got carried away, erm I'm guessing you already knew about us? You seem very normal about it." Dean rambled on. 

"Oh yeah I noticed today, and of course I'm acting normal about it, you two seem proper... you know.... happy! So I am happy for you's." Harry finished with a small awkward laugh and collected his things. 

"No don't go Harry, you stay there, hey Seamus?" Dean raised his eyebrows to the flushed boy still laying in bed. 

"O' course Harry, don't be stupid. I need to sleep anyway." Seamus mumbled the last part. And with that, Dean went downstairs, Seamus had changed and got back into bed, and Harry was staring out of his small window, thinking things over. Did he want to accept Draco's offer? In a weird kind of way, Harry wanted to go back to the library and see if Draco would have a genuine conversation and help him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry decided he would go to the library after late breakfast tomorrow and see if Draco was there. If he was, then Harry had no idea as to what would happen but he wanted to find out. Closing his eyes made Harry aware of how tired he was, it had been a long first day off, and Harry was strangely excited as to what tomorrow was going to bring.


	2. Studying? Nope. Staring? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this update is quick but I had written it with the other one, so don't expect an update a day. I do try to have a life... of watching Brendon Urie videos LOL. But anyways enjoy <3

Harry awoke fairly late the next morning. The sun had risen and the sounds of owls delivering morning post was breaking the silence in the very quiet grounds. By 10, Harry was clean, dressed and ready to leave for breakfast. Not bothering to look for anyone to go down to breakfast with, he rushed through the common room only to bump into a rather upset Seamus. Looking around Dean couldn't be seen. "Oh hey Seamus, are you okay?" "Morning Harry, Im fine." he replied in a rather upset tone. And with that, Seamus had turned and ran up to the bedroom. Harry was concerned, and felt like he should go after him, however his belly was telling him to run and not miss late breakfast. He was lucky it was a Sunday so he had longer. Entering the Great Hall was a lot different to the day before. There were a few professors at the far end, Flitwick was in deep conversation with Hagrid, who looked in great struggle bending down to hear the small man. Looking around at the house tables, Harry noticed a few more students that weren't there yesterday. Draco, however, wasn't. But this didn't surprise Harry, Draco seemed the early bird type. 

After having a rather boring talk about quidditch with two 4th years, Harry finished his muesli and got up to leave. As he did so the big friendly man sitting at the teachers table called Harry over. It had been awhile since Harry had talked to Hagrid, which made him feel bad. But Hagrid would understand. "How ye doing 'arry. Been ages it has."  
"Hello Hagrid, I'm good you?" "Oh I'm perfectly fine I am. Just wanted to remind yer that yer welcome any time down at the hut. Need a good catch up we do."  
"Yes sorry Hagrid, I keep meaning to come down and have a catch up, it's been a busy past couple of months with work and Sirius and -" But Harry couldn't finish his rambling because the giant pulled him into a big hug. "Don't be silly 'arry, o' course I know what yer been going through." With a ruffle of his hair, Hagrid waved him off and Harry left the Great Hall a lot happier than when he arrived. It wasn't until he reached the Fat Lady that Harry remembered his plan. To meet Draco. It all seemed so weird, and Harry fell asleep last night thinking it could be a trap. But either way Harry wanted to go. So he ran up to get some books, incase Draco wasn't there so he wouldn't look stupid, and made his way back down the stairs to the library. 

Entering the library, Harry was scanning his eyes left and right, making sure to not miss the blonde Slytherin. Harry started feeling stupid. What if this was just a ploy to make him look an idiot for believing Draco? Nevertheless, Harry sat at the far end with the same astrology book as last time, and started making notes to look productive. The plan for the Christmas break was to practice topics that were particularly hard for Harry, but he never would have guessed he would take all this seriously. Or was he? Isn't the only reason Harry is sitting here is because he is expecting to be taught by his arch evil nemesis? Just as Harry was debating wether to leave and save him the embarrassment, Draco entered the library. He was dressed in a grey, neat fit hoodie, and black skinny jeans. Harry was taken aback by how normal - how muggle - Draco looked. Dragging his eyes away from Draco's legs, Harry met his silver eyes. Draco turned away and walked down an aisle. Just as embarrassment was starting to fill Harry, Draco emerged from the aisle with a large stack of books and headed over. Plonking himself in front of Harry in the corner, Draco spread out the books and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Just to make it clear, I am only helping you because I am bored and to be quite honest, it's painful watching you struggle in astronomy." He said. "Okay. Thanks for offering I guess." Harry replied. And with that, Draco opened a green and silver notebook and started teaching Harry the basics, not that Harry was listening because all he could focus on was Draco's blond wisps of hair that kept falling into his eyes, and his hollow cheek bones moving with every word.


	3. Forfeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I am going to spend the evening writing another two chapters hopefully. Enjoy :)

It shouldn't be normal to feel this. This was his childhood enemy, the person that offended his best friends and family on a regular basis. But nothing could stop the way Harry felt after that first lesson with Draco. Even though Draco ended it with "no one finds out about this when they come back" Harry still had high hopes of him and Draco becoming possible friends. 

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of beds squeaking (which meant Seamus was happier) and didn't think twice about running down to breakfast as early as possible. Leaving the occupied common room he wandered down to the great hall for some food. Without glancing around much, he took his seat on the far end, alone, and ate his scrambled eggs in silence. Harry couldn't make up his mind as to what he wanted to do for the day. He was thinking of having a morning of quidditch and then just an afternoon in the common room for a change. Feeling rather lonely, Harry looked around the great hall at the little bunches of people spread out across the room. It wasn't until he had to double take that he noticed Draco sitting on the far end of the Slytherin table with a seventh year girl. After staring for a few seconds at the two exchanging small talk, Draco looked up and caught Harry's eye. Harry felt stupid, especially sitting alone so decided to get up and go change into some comfier quidditch clothes for later. Just as Harry was leaving the Great Hall, he got a light tap on the back. Of course. It was Draco. 

"Look as lame as I sound right now I am rather bored, and even though I'd rather pitch myself off the astronomy tower than hang out with you, I found yesterday kind of tolerable." Draco babbled. Harry frowned because this kind of Draco was very rare to see. 

"Oh cool, well I was just heading back to my common room to change into some outdoor clothes actually. I was thinking a bit of quidditch would be good because it's the clearest day so far this month." Harry replied. 

"That would be different I guess." 

"So up for a seeker vs seeker in half an hour?" 

"You're on, but I have had a bad back recently so you have the advantage." 

Harry tutted at the typical Malfoy comment. "Save your excuses for later Malfoy." And with that, turned around and walked back to the common room in a much happier mood. 

Harry was standing at the main doors waiting to see the blonde come from down the corridor. Harry being a bit keen was ten minutes early, so it was no surprise he was waiting around. Just as the nerves of hanging out with Draco again were kicking in, he rounded the corridor and approached Harry with a small smile which was a surprise. 

"I thought five minutes was early. You must be keen Potter." Draco teased.

"Changing into some jeans and trousers isn't that hard you know Malfoy." Harry laughed back. 

Both boys sighed at their silly comments and started walking across the grounds in silence. Harry starting to feel awkward asked the question that had been playing on his mind the past two days. 

"So why me?" 

"What Potter? You are going to have to be a bit more clear than that with your questions." 

"Why have you chosen to hang out with me over everyone here?" 

"I mean I hardly had the selection," Draco paused to think about his reason "I guess I just wanted to see what you were really like." 

"Okay, but from what I can remember you hate me and my friends, you despise me in fact." 

"Oh well done Potter. 50 points to Gryffindor." Draco rolled his eyes. 

"It's true though, I cant believe you are actually talking to me." 

"Well sometimes people have to try seeing the other side to things. And isn't this my perfect opportunity? When no one can judge me yet." 

Harry's heart fluttered at the word 'yet'. Does this mean Draco is willing to be judged and hang out with Harry when everyone comes back to school too? Because two weeks isn't enough. 

As the conversation faded, and Harry very happy with the outcome, the two reached the field where they accio'd their brooms. 

"Shouldn't there be some kind of forfeit for the loser? To make it more competitive?" Harry asked with a smirk. 

"Of course, you and your Gryffindor ways, always wanting more of a challenge. Go on then." Draco sighed. 

"What about the loser has to sleep in the grounds tonight in a tent." 

"That's stupid Potter it's far too cold. You could get hypothermia." 

"You would obviously have charms and wards. Just being in the spooky grounds at night would be a great forfeit." 

"Fine. Whatever. You will be losing anyways and will be the one to do the stupid forfeit." 

Harry let the golden snitch go, both watching it shoot so far into the sky before disappearing. Both mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. 

"Good luck Potter." Draco tormented before whizzing off in one direction. Harry just smirked at the back of Draco's head. What had gotten into the boy? But before dwelling over Draco, Harry realised his goal. To catch the snitch. There is no way he will be losing to that silly forfeit. 

After around five minutes of just flying around the pitch thinking about Draco, Harry noticed Draco's sudden change in pace and him racing up higher. The movement triggered Harry's inner seeker instinct as he raced after the Slytherin. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Draco leaning all the way across his broom, his arm outstretched. Just as Harry had his eye on the snitch and had nearly caught up to Draco, Draco's hand had already wrapped around the shiny gold ball and held in the air in triumph. Harry was shocked, the first time losing to Draco and it was to a petty game like this? But that didn't matter to Draco, because his expression looked like he had just won an actual game for Slytherin, his eyes open wide and his smile even wider. This was all so foreign to Harry. Seeing Draco this ecstatic was so new. It was almost like Draco sensed this because his smile faded a little and he put on a cool voice. 

"So easy, honestly could have done that one in my sleep." he bragged. 

Harry laughed. He had to let him have his moment, as small as it was. And Harry knew he would never live it down so he found the funny side to it and congratulated the buzzing boy infront of him.

"Well I've got to say, I wasn't expecting that. Well done." 

"Well what can I say? I will be celebrating in my big cosy bed tonight, but don't worry, I will be thinking of you lying in that silly little tent of course." 

"Typical, the only time I make a forfeit I lose?" 

"Actually why weren't you so awake just then? You were almost zoned out?" 

Harry was too embarrassed to admit he was thinking about Draco to spot the snitch so just goes with "Oh I didn't get great sleep, was a bit tired." 

"Hmm enough with the excuses, go pack your tent for later loser!" Draco joked. 

And so the two boys went back up to the castle, parting ways at the door, to get changed and finish the rest of their day, which Harry was not looking forwards to at all...


	4. Draco too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping wasn't a big deal to Harry. Well that was until plans changed...

After lulling around the common room for a few hours, Harry headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. He had given up asking Dean or Seamus to join him so went down alone. 

Harry entered the Hall heading over to the Gryffindor table without looking around. He piled his plate with Shepherds pie, and started eating as he was very hungry from quidditch earlier. Half way through his dinner he watched a group of Slytherins enter. Draco amongst them. Harry minded his own business and carried on eating. It wasn't until his last mouthfall that he felt a shadow cover him, and looked up to see Draco towering over him with a plate in one hand, and a drink in the other. Harry raised his eyebrows up at the blonde who smirked in return. 

"Didn't think I would ever be in this situation, but I came to ask you about tonight." Draco stated, whilst putting his food and drink on the table and taking a seat in front of Harry. 

Harry, playing it cool, replied with "And what would that be?" in a curious tone. 

"Well I was thinking, what if you get caught, or worse get hurt by something?"

"Wait. Hang on. Is this what I think this is? Draco Malfoy concerned for Harry Potter who is sleeping in a tent for the night." Harry laughed, totally shocked at what Draco had just asked him. Did this mean he cared? Why was Draco nervous for him all of a sudden? 

"Oh shut up Potter, you and your silly Gryffindor bravery all the time. Don't you ever think ahead? About what could happen?" Draco questioned, getting annoyed at how babyish he was acting. 

"Merlin, why don't you just come along with me if you are so scared." Harry half joked, but had to take a moment to actually think about what he just said. "Er no I didn't mean that. I am more than capable of doing this myself actually." 

Draco smirked, "Well I've never gone camping before so it would be an experience." 

"Oh well you can come then. But wasn't this meant to be a forfeit? Didn't you want your 'warm cosy bed' you said?" 

"Well it wouldn't be like a forfeit. It would be more of a 'getting out of this boring castle for a while' trip." 

"So you are coming along camping tonight? With me? In a tent?" 

"Yes Potter, how dumb are you?" 

"Well it's not that. I just can't believe that this is the same Draco Malfoy that called me numerous names only a week ago." 

"Yes well I wasn't expecting this either. Now shut up and go pack everything we need. I've made a list of the basics but add more if you need to." 

"Wait. You were planning on coming anyway?" 

"Of course I was coming. I wouldn't be sitting on this stupid lion table if I didn't have a reason for it." 

Harry just let out a laugh and shook his head. This was ridiculous. But Harry couldn't hide the fact that this had made things a whole lot more exciting. Camping with Draco? This was like a dream mixed up nightmare to Harry. But he was happy nonetheless. And with a plan to meet at the entrance doors in half an hour at 5, Harry was on his way up to the common room to pack all what they needed. 

It was 4:55, Harry had just explained to Dean and Seamus where he was going and they were totally gobsmacked, but at the same time there was no real concern, as they knew they would be getting an empty dorm for the night. 

Harry spotted Draco down the corridor. He was holding two large bags on each shoulder. How long did he think they were going for? It was just camping. Harry was greeted again by a half smile half smirk, which was still strange to Harry, but returned one anyways and the two were off down the grounds. 

"So how far into the forest are we going?" Harry asked. 

Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "You are joking right? You said the grounds not the forest." 

"What fun would it be without a camp fire and being amongst the trees?" Harry said, trying to bribe Draco into staying in the forest. 

"Are you joking? Can you not remember our first detention in the forest with Hagrid?"

"Yes, I can remember it very well believe it or not. Especially the part where you literally wet yourself and ran away." Harry teased. 

"I did not! And anyway I was young and just had an encounter with... with... you know." Draco stammered the last part, sheepish he looked up at Harry who had stopped. Harry didn't understand. Wasn't Draco part of a family that obeyed Voldemort? 

"I know, it's hypocritical. Lets not talk about it." Draco said, and started walking again, this time in the direction of the forest. 

"I do know some nice areas in the forest you know. Just follow me." And Draco did just that, following Harry, but a lot closer to him this time, hoping his fear wasn't showing. 

The two had been walking five minutes and gotten into a fairly spacious bit of land. It had trees that hung like a ceiling over them, and had space for a campfire in the centre. 

After arguing for a minute over putting up the tent, Harry had managed to assemble it himself whilst Draco went looking for twigs for the fire. Everything seemed to be going fine. Well that was until Harry turned around and noticed Draco standing in the small patch of light, his body shaking, his eyes wide open with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I wonder what's happeneddddd lol. Hope everyone's enjoying so far? If so please leave a kudos or comment so I know. And I am always grateful if people pick out mistakes too <3


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco had secrets. But never did he think he would be spilling them to his enemy around a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is a tiny mention of abuse. Will be a sad story on Draco's part. But I promise it will get so much happier. ENJOY <3

Harry reacted quickly, rushing over to the shaking boy and putting an arm around his back, taking him into the tent. Had he seen something? Before entering the tent Harry quickly glanced around the area, scanning where Draco was staring intently at. Nothing was there. Apart from a couple of owls swooping over ahead, they were totally alone. So why had Draco reacted like that? 

Harry had put down blankets on the floor, and pillows spread around. So Draco sat in the corner, hugging a pillow, and crying very softly. 

"Draco? Are you okay, what happened?" Harry asked concerned. But there was no reply. Draco just hung his head in embarrassment trying not to make his tears visible. "Actually don't worry, you don't need to answer. You just need to calm down and I will go get the campfire sorted." Harry told Draco with a comforting smile which meant he didn't feel the need to make this situation uncomfortable for him. Draco was grateful for this so nodded and smiled a weak smile up at the Gryffindor. 

Harry was sitting around the campfire he had made, pondering what had just happened when he felt someone sit beside him. He didn't want to force the truth out of Draco, because he could imagine how embarrassed he must be. The usual stuck up Slytherin breaking down in front of his enemy? That's not something anyone would want to go through. So Harry silently passed Draco a marshmallow on a stick, and the two sat side by side in front of the fire in silence. But the silence wasn't eerie nor awkward. It was calming. And this was the perfect time for Draco to explain what had happened only half an hour ago. 

"Thank you." Draco stated simply. 

"What? Why are you thanking me?" Harry was startled by the blonde abruptly speaking. 

"I mean thank you for not being a dick earlier." 

"Why would I be a dick? Something serious happened and it was no joking matter." 

"Yes well thank you for not making it a big deal I mean." Draco looked up from the flames to meet Harry's eyes, they were full of sympathy. Something Draco definitely didn't want. 

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." Harry smiled and looked back at the flames. 

"So aren't you going to ask me?" Draco asked, confused. 

"Ask you what?" 

"Am I talking in riddles or something Potter? I mean aren't you going to ask why I did that." 

"Oh well I didn't want you to feel the need to tell me. Some things are private." 

"Oh right. Well I don't mind. If I were you I would be wanting to know." 

"Well I am curious, I'm not going to lie." Harry smiled. 

"Well I will tell you Potter but on one condition. Whatever is said around this campfire stays at this campfire. If it gets out I have Crabbe and Goyle remember." Draco dared, but Harry smiled and laughed. "Potter I mean it." 

"Look I know we aren't friends, well I don't know what we are, and it's early on, but you can trust me. I promise." Harry looked Draco in the eyes again, and Draco knew Harry meant it. 

"Basically what I am about to tell you will change everything. And this isn't for attention, I am telling you because nobody else knows and maybe it will make me feel better." 

"I understand. So not even Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Blaise know?" 

"No of course not. They would overreact. And I don't want anyone knowing. Well I guess just you now." 

"Of course, go ahead." 

Draco took in a deep breathe and stared into the fire, both discarding their sticks.

"So for years, since I started Hogwarts in 1st year, I've been in a bad situation at home. As you know I don't come from the best of families to say the least. You have more than probably guessed everything about my family. They are horrible, living up to... up to..." Draco stammered, not able to say his name. 

"Voldemort." Harry finished for him, making Draco flinch. 

"Yeah. Well I have been brought up with him. Ever since I could talk. My parents are cold people. Their only meaning for life is to obey this man living with us, living up to his standards every day. Doing terrible, terrible things. And I've been their son who has been brought up to live the same life they do. To follow the same cruel man that has brainwashed them into being evil people..." Draco choked the last part, tears brimming in the grey eyes of his. Harry was speechless. Never once had he considered that Draco didn't want this. Didn't want this life that's been forced onto him since a little boy. Harry felt terrible. Sick in fact. Draco noticed Harry sitting with his head in his hands. 

"I spent night after night crying myself to sleep. To sleep that I knew would never come. Because the screams of the victims being crucio'd in our dungeons echoed the cold corridors of that dark mansion I grew up in." By this point Draco had silent tears running down his face. Harry couldn't do anything. He was helpless. 

"Draco you don't need to carry on. I understand." Harry stopped when his voice cracked on the last word. Draco looked up, his tear stained face shocked. Draco had made the brave Gryffindor break? He watched Harry. The boy who he once hated was sitting beside him in a silent forest, and Draco was telling him his secret? His life? 

"You can imagine how I felt when I started Hogwarts? I was finally getting away from that absolute nightmare called my life. But little did I know it would only get worse. As you know my parents hate Hogwarts. So why did they pick it for me? Well that one is totally obvious, and I think you may have worked it out by now..." But Harry shook his head. He really didn't know. "It was to spy on you of course." Harry was stunned. The reason Draco attended Hogwarts was because of him? He didn't understand, this was all too much to take in. "Passing on information to the monsters back in that house in fact. Harry... I didn't want to. I promise I was made to... otherwise my father would... would..." But Draco didn't have to choke through the last of his sentence because Harry had moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. It was quick and Draco didn't have time to react before he was crying into Harrys neck, whilst Harry was rubbing comforting circles on his back. It wasn't a normal hug, it was one filled with emotion. Draco was sobbing making Harry's shirt wet, and Harry was grabbing Draco like he was the last thing left on earth. 

After two minutes of being in each others arms Draco pulled away. His usual perfect hair was ruffled and falling across his forehead, his usual smooth pale skin was pink and wet, and his usual piercing grey eyes were red. Draco had just told Harry everything he had bottled up from everyone his whole life. 

"Draco, I don't know what to say. Because saying sorry just isn't enough for something like this." Harry looked down at the flames. Draco could see how angry he was, he looked so hurt. 

"What you did was more than enough. I just wanted someone to listen to me. I felt like I was a walking robot, someone else living my life." Draco swallowed and grabbed Harry's arm to get his attention. "Please don't think about me differently. I am still the person who disrespected you and your friends, and now Harry. Now I promise I won't ever do that again." Harry could see the regret in his eyes, and the strangest thing happened to him. He felt his heart cry in pain. Words couldn't describe how affected Harry was by this whole experience in the woods with Draco Malfoy. 

"Draco stop it. Of course I see you as a new person now. Of course I forgive you. Even the names and fights we had, that's just all history to me now. Lets start over." 

"But it will always be there. The comments will always be hanging in our minds. I just want you to know I regret it. I am sorry." 

"I know. And I accept every apology you will ever give me Draco, no need to keep saying it." Harry smiled at him. Draco needed this comfort and Harry's smile was the best thing he had ever seen. It gave him butterflies every time. But Draco would never admit this of course. 

"Come on, let's go set up our beds in the tent, it is starting to get a bit chilly." Harry suggested, whilst rubbing the goosebumps on his arms. 

"Yeah good idea." Draco replied with a smile, and the two packed up their things heading back to the tent. 

"Hey, who was the first to break the whole surname rule anyways?" Harry asked.

"Pretty sure it was you I think." Draco laughed.

"Prat." Harry laughed back, and pushed Draco into the tent, who fell over into the pillows, dragging Harry down with him. The two were in hysterics on the ground, whacking each other with pillows until they were breathless. 

This trip was definitely the best decision Draco had made in his life, and was excited for every minute of it to come.


	6. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Harry's turn to explain how he feels.

Both boys had set up their sleeping bags, Draco's one being obviously comfier. Harry was just starting to moan about him getting all the softer pillows when they heard a rustle outside. Both stopped talking immediately and froze. Draco looked at Harry alarmed when a few twigs crunched just outside the tent. 

"Um Harry could you go and check maybe?" Draco whispered, and loudly gulped. 

"Yeah... sure..." Harry whispered back. He knew Draco was already shaken from earlier so gave him a conformational nod that he would sort things out fine. 

"Harry before you go, I just want you to know that incase you die I am very very sorry." Draco said, his eyebrows furrowed, with almost a faint hint of sarcasm.

"I can't tell if you are joking." but Harry smiled anyway, and left the tent. He scanned the area, nothing was there. Not that he could see anyways. He cast a quick lumos and glanced around the area. It wasn't until he was about to turn around and go back to Draco when he spotted something move in the corner of his eye. 

"Hello?" Harry called out into the darkness. All of a sudden something large came out from behind a distant tree. Harry had to squint to make out the legs of a horse, and the body of a human. Harry let out a large sigh. It was just a centaur. In fact it was the same centaur Harry had met in the forbidden forest serving his first detention with Malfoy. 

"Oh wow Firenze, you really scared us." Harry said, feeling all the worry drain from him. 

"Sorry Harry, I was just checking the area before we sleep. Wasn't sure who was in that tent. Didn't mean to scare you." The half horse - half man replied. 

"Oh sorry, no it's fine. You didn't scare me at all. Well maybe Draco, but he was just upset anyway."

"Draco? Why are you in a tent with a Malfoy Harry?" 

"Oh it's a long story. But don't worry I am fine." 

"Okay well keep safe out here. I should be getting back to the others. Enjoy your night Harry." 

"Thank you, you too Firenze." The two waved goodbye, and Harry watching the centaur gallop away through the woods into the darkness. 

Harry wandered back to Draco in the tent, who was hugging a pillow. He looked up when Harry entered and smiled when he noticed how relaxed he was. 

"Oh so you survived then." Draco laughed. 

"Yeah I don't think I'll be going just yet." Harry replied. 

"What was it anyway?"

"Only a centaur. The same one that saved me from Voldemort in our 1st year detention actually." Harry watched Draco wince at the word Voldemort. "Sorry." 

"It's fine." Draco said, with a forgiving smile. 

Harry went and got back in his sleeping bag which was besides Draco's, with just a small gap separating the two. Both settled down and lay in silence, listening to all the different night life outside. The owls hooting and crickets chirping made it peaceful, and Draco felt content.

"Who would have thought eh? If somebody had told me this time last year that I'd be sleeping in a tent with Draco Malfoy for fun, I would have laughed in their face." Harry spoke, turning on his side to face the Slytherin who was lying on his back. 

"It's funny because I may have found it more believable actually." Draco replied. 

"Really, what do you mean by that?" 

"Well I am going to be honest with you. I have always wished I would have the chance to just explain everything to you in one go one day. But I never had the right reason to. Not until now." 

"Why doesn't your friends know? Like why me know and not them." 

"Friends? You mean the narcissistic prats I hang out with so I have some sort of reputation? No I would never. Pansy is a complete nuisance, always cooing over me. And Blaise wouldn't want to know anyways. As for Crabbe and Goyle, well do I even need to explain the reasons for them two? What would they do." 

Harry laughed. This time last week Harry would have happily called Draco the same words he just used to describe his fellow Slytherins, but decided not to make the comment. 

"And I guess I wanted you to know the most because you are who I hurt the most." Draco admitted. Harry felt unusually happy at this comment. He actually meant something to Draco, something more than his friends? This was making his mind swirl. Draco noticed Harry deep in thought. 

"What do you think of all this Harry?" Draco asked, now turning all the way onto his side so the two boys were facing, propped up on their elbows. 

"In all honesty I think you are amazing." Harry started, this made Draco confused, happy and blush all at the same time. Harry noticed this, so carried on. "You manage to still be this honest and caring person after all that's happened to you.That is just incredible. Putting all the throwaway comments behind us, I now know how real and normal you just are. And don't get me wrong I find it weird how I'm seeing such a different side to you, but I'm happy too. Because I want this Draco to stay, to come up out of this shell you are hidden in." Draco didn't know what to say. He had never been spoken to like this before and it was all too much. Hopefully the tears in his eyes weren't obvious. Harry carried on, "And I understand it's all too soon, and you might not want this, but I want you to know I will always be here to help. Even if it's just to talk. I will listen." 

"Th-thank you Harry." Draco stammered. His heart was beating in his chest. What was Harry doing to him? The two caught eyes, both holding onto the stare. They were staring into the eyes of someone new, someone who's changed, someone they trust. And Draco had never felt more safe in his entire life. All in the presence of Harry Potter.

"Well we better get some sleep so we can have a decent day tomorrow. I can show you this little creek I found last year if you like?" Harry asked, yawning with tiredness. 

"That would be great. Thanks again for everything." Draco said, smiling at Harry before tucking into the warm layers of his sleeping bag. 

"No problem. Night Draco." 

"Night Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a filler chapter kind of (I still needed to explain Harry's thoughts but anyways) and I promise this fic gets happier and proper Drarry is on the way... bring on the trip to the creek ;)


	7. The Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a secret to be told at the creek followed by some unexpected reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse (warning is in the tags) Hope you enjoy <3

It was the best night sleep Draco had had in forever. No bad dreams, no restless moving, just sleeping all night through. When he awoke he realised how good he felt, he felt like a new person, his mind clear. Harry awoke to Draco fumbling around, looking for a source of light. He felt something long and pointy digging into his back and passed him his wand that was underneath him.

"Oh thanks." Draco whispered, scared to break the peaceful silence. 

"That's alright. Mornin" Harry replied in a louder tone. 

"Mornin Potter." Draco replied with a smirk. 

"Hey I thought we were on first names now?" Harry pouted, making Draco laugh, shaking his head in bemusement. Harry looked at Draco, his hair was ruffled, falling across his forehead. His adams apple clearly on show, moving underneath the perfectly smooth skin of his neck. Draco stopped laughing and noticed Harry staring at him so intently. 

"So erm what did you say we could do today again? I don't really want to go back to the boring castle just yet." Draco admitted. Harry felt a buzz inside his chest. Draco didn't think he was boring? He enjoyed being with him? "Harry?" Draco added, shaking his hand in front of his face to get his attention. 

"Oh sorry, yeah I think the creek would be fun. It's a private little lake connected to a stream, with rocks surrounding it, I used to go there to think all the time." Harry looked up to see Draco smiling and nodding his head. 

"Sounds good" Draco said, and turned around to grab one of his bags, pulling out two breakfast bars and two oranges. 

The boys packed everything away after their breakfast, got changed and headed to the creek. It was only a five minute walk and they did it in silence, just the crunching of twigs sounding with every step. 

The creek was silent. The lapping water at the edge was the only noise that could be heard. As Harry had described earlier, big rocks almost forming caves surrounded it, making it a private little swimming area. 

"So you going in?" Harry asked eagerly, dropping the bags on the ground and going over to the waters edge, the cold, clear water swirling around his fingers. 

"Um I don't think so. I'll just watch. Looks cold." Draco said, hugging himself, a fake smile hung on his face. 

"What? Can you not swim? It isn't even that deep. Like shoulder height I would say." Harry asked, confused. 

"No of course I can swim, I just... I just don't want to." He replied hugging himself harder.  
Harry noticed this and cocked his head to the side, looking at Draco in the eye. 

"Are you sure there is no reason? I won't judge, you know that."

"Well... well you might. It's silly." Draco admitted, shame showing on his face. 

"Draco," Harry started, feeling almost hurt, "you can trust me." 

Draco gulped, unsure of how to explain. "I am disgusting. You don't need to see me." He managed. Harry was growing even more confused. Of course he wanted to see Draco, he just didn't want to admit that so easily. 

"Why would I think that Draco?" 

"You... you just would. You don't understand." 

"No I don't understand. But I want to. I want to help, you should feel comfortable around me." 

Draco didn't seem convinced. Still gripping onto his shirt like it was freezing, when really it was fairly warm. "You promise you won't tell anyone? I will never forgive you if you do." 

"Draco of course I wouldn't. Please trust me?" Harry was shocked he would think this. Draco realised his comment had affected Harry so he nodded his head meekly and dropped his arms. Harry gave him a small smile of encouragement, so Draco grabbed the bottom of his shirt and peeled it up and over his head. Harry was stunned. He didn't know this was what Draco had meant, what he had been hiding. Harry scanned over the boy's torso. All over his clear pale skin were red and dark bruises. All of different shapes and sizes. Some going straight across his stomach, others lower near his abdomen. Harry was speechless he didn't know what to say. Draco covered his stomach with his hands, attempting but failing at hiding what Harry had just seen. 

"I told you! I knew you would find me disgusting." Draco said, frowning, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, going to grab his shirt. 

"No Draco. I don't find you disgusting at all. In fact I... I..." Harry stuttered. "Think you're beautiful." He whispered. Draco couldn't quite process what Harry had just said. Beautiful? He must have heard wrong. It was almost like Harry realised what he had said after he had said it, and started going red, dropping his head in embarrassment. He stared down at his shuffling feet, not clear on what reaction Draco was going to have. 

"Look Draco I-" but before Harry could explain Draco had come over to where Harry was standing, and faced him, eye to eye. Harry looked into his silver swirling eyes, they reminded him of a special potion he had once produced back in 2nd year. 

"You mean that?" Draco whispered, his warm breath mixing with Harry's. 

"I mean it." Harry replied in the same soft whisper. Draco smiled. Not a fake quick smile. A genuine warm one, filled with happiness and something else that Harry was just trying to fathom when all of a sudden two long smooth hands grabbed both sides of his cheeks and Draco was right up in his face, their noses touching, bottom lips scraping. Draco could only see into Harry's eyes. They had no trace of being uncomfortable or not happy with the situation and before Draco had the chance to, Harry crashed his lips into Draco's, both leaning into the kiss. It was indescribable. Harry's cracked lips being covered by Draco's wet warm ones. It was perfect. It was all Harry wanted, since that first study lesson in the library Harry knew this was what he wanted. And as for Draco, he had never in his life felt feelings for someone in this way, and after what Harry had just said about his biggest insecurity, he had never wanted anything more. Harry had tangled his hand into his blonde hair, and rested one hand on his hip. Draco had one hand on Harry's jaw, and the other snaking around the back of his neck. The kiss was quick, and there was no tongue, but it was full of emotion, and it fed Draco an energy he had never felt before. One in his heart. One he never thought was possible for him. Harry pulled away, a smile spread right across his tanned, blushed face. Draco mirrored Harry's smile on his own blushed face. Both boy's laughing shyly at the sudden change in emotion between the two. Draco was the first to speak. 

"Come on, lets test out the temperature then." Draco smiled, and grabbed Harry's hand. It was rough and big but felt so right surrounding Draco's smaller one. Harry smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands. 

"Well I never thought I'd be swimming and smooching with Draco Malfoy in the forest." Harry laughed, shaking his head. Draco laughed stepping into the water, the crystal clear water wrapping around their ankles. It was cold but Draco felt warm and comforted around Harry anyways, so gripped onto him more. 

"Yeah let's do it." Harry smiled, taking his shirt off as he said it. Draco had no time to stare at his well defined stomach, or his muscles under his tanned thick skin, because Harry had already grabbed both hands, and started dragging him into the water backwards.

"Ah ah ah Harry!" Draco squealed, as the water covered their waists. 

"I mean it is December, what did you expect?" Harry laughed, plunging under the clear water, emerging with his hair all messy and stuck to his head. 

"You dork." Draco laughed. 

"I would not have said that if I was you!" Harry screamed, grabbing handfuls of water and throwing it over Draco's blonde hair and slender back. 

"You arse Potter! You are gonna pay for this!" Draco shouted, running away in shock. 

"Oh really? Bring it on." Harry teased before swimming away, being chased by a very cold but very happy Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this short fic that didn't really have a story line. it was a bit of a mess oops. but i am planning on a big slow build one soon <3


End file.
